Of Cuts And Bruises
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Everything in life has to end; even life itself ends with death. Whatever we do, whoever we are, we will die someday, somewhere, somehow. What's in life then, when it all ends the same? What's important is the process we lived through. AH/AU


**A Twilight Fanfiction**_**by LouiseRisa**_

**Of Cuts and Bruises**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Never did, never will.

**A/N: **This is a story inspired by a trip to the mall (somehow it just did)… and someone who, apparently according to my friends, doesn't deserve my concern towards her. I haven't lost hope yet, M; don't make choices that you know you're going to regret.

~…~…~…~…~

Everything in life has to end; even life itself ends with death. Whatever we do, whoever we are, we will die someday, somewhere, somehow. What's in life then, when it all ends the same? What's important is the process we lived through.

~…~…~…~…~

**Prologue**

The metal blade was prickling cool on top of my wrist. It had felt so good that first time, and life held no meaning for me left. Maybe this time, this time I'll end it all. With one swift movement, a feeling of numbness wash through the gash of wound, then the blood came. It was like getting high as blood began rushing out, maybe this is what dying is like, maybe this time death will find me. As I fall to the ground, my eyes drooped and right before my consciousness fail me, Renee's frantic voice somehow reached me but I was already lost into the welcoming darkness.

~…~…~…~…~

**Chapter 1 – Anticipating the Unknown (for Bella anyways)**

Maybe it was just her imagination, as a twenty-two-years-old Bella woke from her slumber, she found herself in a purple bed. The alarm sounded and she wondered what her schedule is for the day.

Remembering that it was a Saturday and where she was, she started covering her face with the soft wool sheets of her bed. She hated this town named after a cutlery. She hated that there is hardly any sun at all in this place where everything is green, green and green again. She hated that her mom sent her over to her dad. She hated that she had to be in this twisted life of hers.

Then she let out a sigh. Charlie would know if she doesn't go there today. With a groan, she pushed herself out of bed and got ready herself to embrace the inevitable.

~…~…~…~…~

In the Forks General Hospital, Carlisle Cullen sat in his desk and was busy checking the reports of a few of his patients. He worked in the ER and he enjoyed the rush of patients and being able to help them gave him all the more pleasure that he gave back to the society.

There was a knock at his door as he turned another page of a report on the Chief Police's daughter. "Come in," he said. A man garbed in the usual white clothing of a doctor's entered his office. "Dad, I heard you called for me?" he asked.

"Edward, there is a case for you." Carlisle handed the file in his hand to his son and continued, "She's Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan. About a month ago, she was found in her room in Phoenix, Arizona where she tried to commit suicide. Her mother managed to find her in time and called in the local hospital. Apparently she had been through a lot recently and no one knows what it is.

"Renee and Charlie thought that a change of surroundings would help and transferred her here. Since you're the best psychologist we have here, you'll be in charge of her recovery. All her cutting wounds have healed perfectly and it's your job to find out what's wrong."

Edward, who sat in one of the chairs placed during Carlisle's explanation, spoke, "Best? More like I'm the only shrink here. Wait, Isabella… Chief Swan's daughter… You don't mean, Bella?"

Carlisle spoke again, "Yes, son. It's Bella. The last time you two met was when you were twelve and she, ten. I'm surprised you still remembered her."

"When will she come here?" he asked.

"It should be later this morning, about ten?"

"Got it," with that he left the room.

~…~…~…~…~

9:35am, Bella let out a sigh as she lock the last bolt on the door and walked to the red rusty truck Charlie bought her a day after Renee made her move here. It wasn't what she drove back in Arizona, but what the point was anyway; at least she wouldn't need to walk in the rain to the hospital.

But she wasn't going to use the red truck, not yet anyway. Equipped with a raincoat and an umbrella in hand if the drizzle turns into a downpour later, Bella walked to her destination.

She had been in Forks for nigh a week already and this would be the first time she came out to greet the cool crisp air since arriving. She vaguely remembered her childhood days, where there was a certain older boy with green eyes and bronze hair who always invite her to his house to play.

There were also a few other kids that stood out in her memories; two other girls, one older and one about her age, and two boys, both older than her. One of the girls, the one with black hair, was what she considered her best friend then; the other girl was a blonde, she was mean to her at first was soon they played together like the best of friends. Both of the boys were probably the same age as the older blonde girl. One had a huge body build and the other, if she remembered correctly was the blonde girl's twin older brother. She would like to see how they were getting on now.

But it didn't really matter. It's been years already, and like her, they could've moved. Her train of thoughts went back to Phoenix and the sun that shines every day, unlike the rainy Forks. Since she'd been here, there had been nothing but rain, rain and rain all day. Sure there was a bit of ray here and there, but they never last long till they were replaced by dark clouds again.

Her thoughts continued on to her mom. She understood why she was sent here. It was probably for the best. Phil could take care of her. He's quite a nice guy, at least, even though he was younger than Renee. Then her thought drifted away to her university, where she stayed in the library for a little while longer.

Realizing where her thought was heading, Bella shook her head as though the thought itself can be shaken off her head forever. Even though it worked, she knew somehow, it was going to come back to haunt her again sometime soon.

~…~…~…~…~

Back at the hospital, a certain bronze-haired doctor was pacing his office on the fifth floor of the building. It was not that Edward Cullen was nervous about treating a new patient, but that particular patient coming in later was a childhood friend of his.

Ever since she moved to Arizona with her mother about 12 years ago, they had lost contact. Edward remembered how his pixie-like cousin, Alice, always hanging out with the girl with Rose; how Jazz, Em and he, himself were pulled into the picture later.

Twelve years and he hadn't contacted her, not once. The whole of them always hang out together, mostly at his and Emmett's house. That was the time when Alice stayed with them, her parents had no time to look after her and when she was sixteen, she moved back to her parents' place in Seattle. Alice still visits once a fortnight, but just to annoy Edward into going out on a blind date she set up most of the time. He'd contact her anytime, given that if he had her number or her address, he'd even settle for sending mails. But, there was no such luck.

Now, as though the Gods had heard his pleas years ago, she was coming to his office, but unfortunately, as his patient. He wanted to help her, even if they hadn't met for twelve years and even if she changed a lot; it didn't deterred the fact that they once knew each other and had always spent time together.

But did she remember him?

~…~…~…~…~

A great – great for this place anyway – white, old building stood before Bella. On the left and right of the building were just more greens. A few feet away, a boulder stood covered in wet moss; Bella stood in front of the automatic door of the building, wondering how did she ended up here again. As she looked up, she saw the sign "Forks General Hospital" written in, guess what, green. _What is up with the people here and green?_ , she wondered.

She didn't really want to walk into the hospital and go see a shrink, but if she skip this out, Charlie would know, and he had made it clear that if she won't go there 'peacefully' by herself, he'd ask a few of his friends, or maybe not, and drag her into the hospital, even if she was to scream, trash about or anything else that you can think of. Raising her head to gaze at the sky, the rain fell on her face like cool prickling needles; it felt good, but the cold following sucks. She might have wanted to die before, but she was having that urge under control. Every time should her thought veered into _that_ direction, she'd quickly think of something else, something like what would happen in 'Pride and Prejudice' if she was the one to write the book, maybe a new copy of 'Wuthering Heights' since the one she was reading was already battered up, or whether Charlie would lock his gun again tonight for fear she'd used that instead of a cutting knife this time, and anything else that probably didn't matter much.

Sucking in a shuddering breath filled with damp, cold air, Bella braced herself and walked into the building, not knowing what to expect.

~…~…~…~…~

**P.S.: **I might not be able to update regularly due to Internet problems. Apparently I owe my Internet server money (My dad did pay the money!) and when I was done typing this, I haven't been to the cyber world for two months already… Sad isn't it? Anyways, if you're lucky, I might just have time to write two chapters till I next get my hands on a new Internet server… This one is uploaded through a kind teacher's computer, and dang! My pen-drive is filled with viruses. Oh before I forgot, I haven't plan the ending yet, all I know that it's going to be a happily ever after type, I sucks at planning, so if the story veered another way in the middle of it all, blame my hands and mind, they can escape me sometimes…


End file.
